Conventionally, there have been three types of LCD devices commercially available: a reflection type LCD device utilizing ambient light, a transmission type LCD device utilizing backlight, and a semi-transmission type LCD device equipped with a half mirror and a backlight.
With a reflection type LCD device, a display becomes less visible in a dim environment. In contrast, with a transmission type LCD device, a display becomes hazy in strong ambient light (e.g., outdoor sunlight). Thus researchers sought to provide an LCD device capable of functioning in both modes so as to yield a satisfactory display in any environment. In due course, a semi-transmission type LCD device was disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-333598.
However, the above-mentioned conventional semi-transmission type LCD device has the following problems.
The conventional semi-transmission type LCD device uses a half mirror in place of a reflective plate used in a reflection type LCD device, and has a minute transmission region (e.g., minute holes in a metal thin film) in a reflection region, thereby providing a display by utilizing transmitted light as well as reflected light. Since reflected light and transmitted light used for a display pass through the same liquid crystal layer, an optical path of reflected light becomes twice as long as that of transmitted light. This causes a large difference in retardation of the liquid crystal layer with respect to reflected light and transmitted light. Thus, a satisfactory display cannot be obtained. Furthermore, a display in a reflection mode and a display in a transmission mode are superimposed on each other, so that the respective displays cannot be separately optimized. This results in difficulty in providing a color display, and tends to cause a blurred display.